Terror en Equestria
by demonic alicorn
Summary: Esta historia comienza, cuando las mane 6 y Shun deciden ir al bosque Everfree. En donde medirían su nivel de valentía. Pero un extraño suceso, hará que la vida de todos ellos; sea una completa pesadilla. Echen vistazo...
1. El comienzo de una pesadilla

**Hola soy demonic alicorn y les apuesto una laptop, a que el agua es mojada. Nahhh, creo que eso es muy obvio. En fin, ahora en este preciso momento les traigo una historia que a lo mejor les puede dar un poquito de miedo o intriga. De ante mano les aviso que no podre subir capítulos seguidos, puesto que me comenzaron las clases y bueno, eso es un pequeño contratiempo. Pero no se preocupen, de vez en cuando subiré capítulos. Sin mas nada que decir... ¡Ahí les va!**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en Ponyville, todos y cada uno de sus habitantes se preparaba para realizar sus actividades diarias. En la granja, como siempre, estaban Applejack y Big Macintosh cosechando manzanas. En Sugar Cube Corner estaba Pinkie Pie, atendiendo felizmente a los clientes. Fluttershy estaba alimentando a los animalitos. Rarity estaba en su boutique, haciendo unos vestidos que le habían pedido. Rainbow Dash, como es de esperarse a tempranas horas de la mañana, estaba aun dormida. Y por ultimo, Twilight, ella estaba organizando la biblioteca. Así es, cada una de ellas estaba ocupada. Al menos cinco de ellas, ya que la sexta estaba en el mundo de los sueños.<p>

Por otra parte, había un unicornio un tanto concentrado en una pequeña batalla contra un oso. Ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos, observando cada musculo, almacenando cada detalle en sus mentes. Nada podía desconcentrarlos, a menos que un meteorito caiga en su dirección, pero eso es poco probable. A solo unos segundos restantes para iniciar esa feroz batalla, el oso y el unicornio analizaban sus estrategias.

Cuando de la nada se sintió una ráfaga de viento, ambos procedieron a mover sus piezas del tablero. Unos cuantos movimientos después, el oso le había hecho jaque mate al unicornio. Provocando que este solo hiciera brillar su cuerno y luego de unos segundos, provocara la explosión del juego de mesa. Cosa que dejo perplejo al oso, quien solo se estaba cubriendo de aquel jugador que perdió contra el.

- Ya me canse, no veremos otro día - se despidió el unicornio tele-transportándose de ese lugar.

Las horas iban pasando tranquilamente, como debe de ser. Al parecer, ningún tipo de locura ocurriría el día de hoy. O al menos, eso creían los habitantes de Ponyville. A pocas horas de la noche, las chicas decidieron hacer una pijamada. Pero querían a un integrante mas, solo que no sabían en donde estaba. Aprovechando que aun tenían tiempo, pusieron en marcha la búsqueda de ese alguien faltante.

Cada una de ellas habían buscado por toda la aldea, pero todas terminaron con el mismo resultado. Cuando ya se iban a dar por vencidas, ese integrante al que estaban buscando, apareció el techo de la biblioteca. Al parecer, estaba durmiendo cómodamente, para poder estar despierto por la noche.

- ¿Desde que hora estabas allí? - pregunto Twilight.

- Desde la tercera hora de la mañana, exactamente después de haber perdido un juego contra un oso - respondió Shun.

- ¿Con un oso? - inquirió Rainbow Dash.

- Se que suena un poco inusual, pero así es - respondió Shun una vez mas - En fin, ¿me estaban buscando?.

- Si, es que dentro de poco vamos a tener una pijamada y te quisimos invitar - explico Twilight.

- ¿Ustedes a mi? - pregunto Shun.

- Si - respondió Twilight.

- ¿A mi? - volvió Shun.

- Si - contesto Twilight seria.

- ¿A mi? - siguió Shun.

- Aja - murmuro Twilight.

- ¿A mi? - seguía Shun.

- ¡Ya! - exclamo Twilight - ¿Aceptas la invitación si o no?.

- Ta' bueno - respondió Shun en tono tímido.

Ya de noche, las mane 6 y Shun estaban reunidos en la biblioteca. Estaban pasándola bien, conversando, haciendo bromas, contando historias de terror, etc. Pero todo se puso mas interesante a las 11:00 pm. A esa hora, ya no había tiempo para juegos de niños. A esa hora, era el momento de demostrar quien era valiente y quien era cobarde. Para poder demostrar eso, decidieron ir a la entrada del bosque Everfree.

- Muy bien, quien entre al bosque y dure al menos cinco minutos, es oficialmente valiente - explico Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Quien comienza primero? - pregunto Applejack.

- Yo diría que mejor comience Shun - señalo Rainbow Dash.

- No hay problema - acepto Shun serenamente.

- Ten cuidado - murmuro Twilight.

Unos dos minutos después, Shun estaba observando todo a su alrededor. Era bastante escalofriante, aun así para el, se notaba que jugar en ese bosque no es recomendable. Con cada paso que daba el unicornio, se escuchaban sonidos extraños. Pero increíblemente, Shun no se asustaba ni tampoco hacia algún tipo de gesto.

En una cueva mas adelante, había una potranca que al parecer estaba llorando. Eso le pareció bastante extraño a Shun, quien en su sano juicio iría a ese bosque a altas horas de la noche. Aun así, decidió ir ver que le ocurría. Pero justamente cuando se acerco lo suficiente, "la potranca" había girado su cabeza 360º grados y no tenia piel en el rostro.

Por mucho que Shun hubiera querido gritar, el miedo no se lo permitió. Simplemente decidió retroceder poco a poco, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimientos bruscos. Pero desgraciadamente, piso una rama e hizo que "la potranca" corriera hacia el.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! - fue lo que se escucho en lo profundo del bosque.

- ¿Q-Que fue eso? - pregunto Fluttershy.

- Cálmense, solo debe estar jugando - respondió Rainbow Dash.

- Ese grito no fue de broma, eso fue un grito de horror - aseguro Twilight.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo - sugirió Rarity.

- ¡Pues que esperamos, andando! - exclamo Applejack.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, amigos, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les guste, para el próximo capítulo intentaré hacerlos más largos. Dejen reviews, si les gustó el capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda, preguntenme. Soy un ser humano como todos los demás, nos leemos.<strong>


	2. Una revelación

**Jeje, como están, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Terror en Equestria". Como lo dije antes, estaré actualizando de vez en cuando, ya que tengo el contratiempo con las clases. Princess Super Star, gracias por tu review, eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Y en cuanto a tu sospecha, puede que te lleves una sorpresa que nunca habrías pensado. Bueno, creo que no tengo mas nada que decir... ¡Ahí les va!**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Después de haber escuchado aquel grito, las portadoras de los elementos pusieron en marcha su búsqueda. Pero al ver que dicha búsqueda tardaría mucho, decidieron separarse para cubrir mas terreno. Excepto Fluttershy, ya que gracias al miedo, tuvo que ir junto a Rarity. Pasados varios minutos, ninguna había encontrado a Shun. Por otra parte, el unicornio se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, junto con espeluznantes sonidos como su compañía.<p>

Luego observar una y otra vez, pudo deducir que estaba en la cueva que había visto anteriormente. Pero eso no era lo peor, Shun no sabia por donde salir o al menos por donde podía improvisar una salida. El escenario era bastante horrible; cabezas de ponies, patas, sangre y muchas cosas mas. Era algo que no podía describir con facilidad. Shun sentía como las gotas de sudor frío recorrían por su mejilla. Cada paso que daba se escuchaba en toda la cueva, causando que algunos murciélagos se espantaran.

A unos pocos metros atrás de el, había una aterradora figura. No sabia que era con exactitud, solo podía asegurar que su presencia no era por motivos amistosos. Sin perder tiempo, el unicornio comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno, mientras que aquella figura lo perseguía sin cesar. Cuanto mas profundo iban, mas oscuro se volvía el lugar.

- _Debo encontrar una salida, a como de lugar_ - pensó Shun.

En cuanto a las mane 6, aun seguían sin encontrar al unicornio. Pero aun no se iban a dar por vencidas, así que decidieron volver revisar, pero esta vez; cuidadosamente. Justo antes de que las chicas comenzaran a buscar otra vez, se apareció Discord, quien al parecer estaba dando un paseo.

- Princesa, que alegría verla - saludó Discord.

- Discord, deja tu sarcasmo para otro día - reprendió Twilight - En este momento estamos en una situación grave.

- ¿Sarcasmo? Pero si solo estaba siendo cortés - se defendió Discord apareciendo al lado de Twilight en tamaño miniatura.

- Si, claro, debimos suponer que tu habías sido el culpable - alegó Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Culpable de que? - preguntó Discord.

- No te hagas el que no sabes, solo di la verdad - ordenó Applejack.

- Antes de que hagan cualquier acusación en mi contra, debo saber el motivo por el cual se me acusa - agregó Discord vestido con un traje formal y sentado en una silla antigua.

- Por la desaparición de Shun - respondió Rarity.

- ¿Shun? ¿Quien es Shun? ¿Acaso es una mascota? - inquirió Discord.

- Discord, sera mejor que digas la verdad a menos que quieras ser de piedra - advirtió Twilight.

- Ahm, chicas...creo que Discord dice la verdad - aseguró Fluttershy.

- Ja, de nuevo mi amiga Shutterfly me defiende - presumió Discord.

- Ahm, es... Fluttershy - corrigió la pegaso amarilla.

- Si, aja - murmuró Discord.

- Ya basta, dinos de una vez en donde tienes a Shun - ordenó Rainbow Dash.

- Les vuelvo a repetir, que no se quien es Shun. Yo solo estaba dando un pequeño paseo - alego Discord apareciendo a unos metros mas adelante con un perro amarrado con una cuerda.

- Mentiroso - ofendió Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Yo mentiroso? Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad - aseguró Discord apareciendo de nuevo en frente de las mane 6 y una aureola en su cabeza.

- Discord, ¿que establos te cuesta decir la verdad? - preguntó Applejack en forma retorica.

- Ya les dije que no se donde esta ese... ¿como se llama? - inquirió Discord.

- Shun. Y si es verdad lo que dices, sera mejor que nos ayudes - indicó Twilight.

- Por mi no hay problema - dijo Discord apareciendo con un traje de safari y unos binoculares - Esto sera algo que no me perderé.

Mientras que Discord se unía a la búsqueda, Shun seguía huyendo de aquella figura que lo perseguía. Hasta que llegaron a una parte de la cueva, que no tenia escapatoria. El unicornio estaba atrapado. Pero justo cuando la figura comenzó a dirigirse hacia Shun, al mismo, le comienzan a llegar recuerdos de se niñez. Cada recuerdo hacia que su corazón se estremeciera, pero eso no duro mucho, puesto que también recordó la horrible escena de sus padres muertos. Eso hizo que el unicornio volviera en si.

Cuando ya todo parecía estar perdido, Shun dejo mostrar su rostro de valentía. En otras palabras, ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Justo cuando ya tenia a la figura a unos centímetros de el, hizo brillar su cuerno; provocando que aquella figura acechadora, desapareciera.

- Hmp, creo que ya volví a la normalidad - murmuró Shun - Ahora solo debo encontrar una salida.

Después de horas y horas de búsqueda, seguían sin obtener resultados positivos. A lo cual, solo le genero mas problemas a Discord.

- Suficiente, Discord, ¿donde tienes a Shun? - inquirió Twilight.

- Les vuelvo a repetir que soy inocente - respondió Discord de nuevo con la aureola en la cabeza.

- Discord tiene razón, el es inocente - aclaró Shun apareciendo debajo de la tierra.

- Ja, se los dije - presumió Discord por segunda vez - Esperen, ¿quien dijo eso?.

- ¿Shun? ¿En donde estas? - preguntó Twilight.

- Abajo de ustedes - respondió Shun - Solo que no puedo abrir esta puerta.

En efecto, Shun estaba debajo de ellas, pero no podía salir. La puerta era tan vieja que no se cedía de ningún modo, a menos que alguien la hiciera pedazos.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Rarity.

- Podría estar mejor - respondió Shun - Sera mejor que se alejen, haré explotar esta cosa.

Sin perder tiempo, las chicas se hacen a un lado para no salir lastimadas. Unos segundos después, una gran explosión hace estremecer a todo el bosque. Luego de que el humo se disipo, Shun quedo en libertad, por así decirlo.

- ¿Que había pasado? Después que escuchamos tu grito nos preocupamos y decidimos venir a buscarte. ¿Que fue lo que causo que gritaras? - inquirió Applejack.

- Yo no grite - respondió Shun.

- Ay aja, no tienes que ocultarlo, sabemos que ese grito fue tuyo - alegó Rainbow Dash.

- No fui yo, Rainbow. Yo también escuche ese grito antes de ser embestido por una potrilla sin piel en el rostro - explicó Shun.

- ¿E-E-Entonces si no fuiste tu...e-entonces, quien fue? - inquirió nerviosamente Fluttershy.

- No lo se. Pero algo me dice que debo investigar - aseguro Shun.

- ¿Estas loco, Shun? Quien sabe que pudo haber sido eso, es mejor no meterse en problemas - recomendó Applejack.

- Applejack tiene razón, ademas, es muy tarde como para estar galopando en este bosque - observó Rarity.

- Supongo que tienes razón, mejor vayámonos - se rindió Shun.

Cuando se hizo de madrugada, cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder en la biblioteca. Nadie se daba cuenta porque estaban sumergidos en sus sueños, excepto Shun, quien aun seguía despierto junto con Discord. Ambos no paraban de usar magia para demostrar quien no era convencional. Pero su rato de tranquilidad se vio interrumpida, ya que las luces de la biblioteca se encendían y se apagaban repetidas veces.

- ¿Que estará pasando? - se preguntó Shun a si mismo.

- No quiero sonar como un agua fiestas, pero deberíamos investigar que pasa en la biblioteca - señaló Discord junto con una lupa.

Dicho eso, ambos se dirigen hacia el mencionado lugar, solo para encontrarse con una espantosa escena. Las paredes escurrían sangre, los libros no paraban de arrojarse de un lado a otro y, para colmo, había un pony terrestre de color rojo y de melena negra. ¿Que tiene que ver eso? Mucho, porque ese pony es el responsable de tal escena. Shun estaba apunto de acercarse al pony, cuando este giro su cabeza 360º grados. Justo como aquella potranca del bosque. Esta vez Shun solo estaba sorprendido, pero luego fue atacado por ese corcel.

Al parecer, dicho corcel quería apoderarse del cuerpo de Shun, ya que trataba de metersele por la boca. Pero Shun no se dejaba, tenia una gran batalla entre el y ese demonio. Justo cuando las chicas se disponían a ayudar a Shun, una fuerza invisible las puso contra la pared, junto con Discord.

Shun al ver una pequeña posibilidad, hizo brillar su cuerno e inmediatamente lanzo un rayo que embistió al corcel.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - rugió el demonio.

Al ver que no se pudo apoderar del cuerpo del unicornio, se dirigió rápidamente hacia Pinkie y tomo su cuerpo. Segundos después, el demonio se desata y sale de la biblioteca. Y sin perder tiempo, abre un pergamino y lo pone su casco en el centro. Momentos después, una onda de choque se expande velozmente sobre toda Equestria. Luego de eso, el espíritu en el cuerpo de Pinkie, ruge por ultima vez y se desintegra.

Varios minutos después, todos se acercan al punto donde esa cosa se desapareció.

- ¿A donde se fue? - preguntó Applejack.

- No lo se, pero algo me dice que eso volverá otra vez - respondió Shun.

- Tenemos que buscar a Pinkie - señaló Twilight.

- Espera, Twilight, esto no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrada - aseguró Shun.

- ¡Eso que importa, vamos a buscar a Pinkie Pie! - exclamó Rainbow Dash.

- No, esto es algo que debemos hacer Twilight, Discord y yo - explicó Shun.

- ¿Por que? - preguntó Rarity.

- No es por ofender, pero tu magia no nos serviría de nada. Y en cuanto a las demás, ninguna tiene - respondió Shun - Perdónenme por eso, pero es la verdad. Llevarlas con nosotros solo las pondría en peligro.

- Shun tiene razón, es mejor que vayamos nosotros tres nada mas - afirmó Twilight.

- Esta bien - se rindió Rainbow Dash.

- Pero si necesitan ayuda... - inició Appleajck.

- No duden en buscarnos - terminó Rarity.

- Lo haremos - aseguró Twilight.

Sin mas remedio, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity se quedaron en Ponyville. Mientras que Twilight, Discord y Shun emprendieron su búsqueda en el bosque Everfree. Exactamente, en la cueva donde estaba Shun anteriormente.

- ¿Seguro que aquí conseguiremos algo? - preguntó Twilight.

- Aquí es donde comenzó todo esto, algo debemos encontrar - respondió Shun.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Dejen reviews si les gustó el capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda sobre algo, no duden en preguntarme, soy un humano como todos los demás. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


	3. Un descubrimiento inesperado

**Que fue, gente, de nuevo yo reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de "Terror en Equestria". Después de haberme hecho cargo de un par de trabajos, por fin he logrado liberarme de ese infierno. Bueno, supongo yo que no hay mas nada que decir. Disfruten, enjoy, let's go...¡Ahí les va!.**

* * *

><p>NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.<p>

Luego de adentrarse en aquella cueva, Twilight, Discord y Shun estaban observando todo el lugar. Tenía un aspecto terrorífico. Sentían como cientos de miradas los perseguían, cada paso se escuchaba en todo el lugar y, una que otra vez, se podían divisar cabezas de pony sin cuerpo. Era algo realmente espantoso. Al pasar varios minutos, lo único que lograron encontrar fue un pequeño libro con fotos intactas y otras con una "X" dibujada con sangre. Sin duda alguna, era una mala señal.

Shun sin perder tiempo, comenzó a pensar que era lo que estaba tramando aquel ser en el cuerpo de Pinkie. Por otra parte, Twilight tambien hacía lo mismo, pero de otra manera. Ella buscaba las piezas para poder arma ese rompecabezas, que no dejaba descansar al trío de buscadores. Al menos a Shun y a Twilight, ya que Discord ni se preocupaba un poco. El estaba totalmente relajado.

Otros varios minutos ya pasados, decidieron salir de aquel lugar tétrico. Justo cuando salieron, se encontraron con una extraña neblina. Obviamente les impedía ver con claridad, asi que sin perder tiempo, Shun y Twilight hicieron brillar sus cuernos para iluminar el camino. Solo para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigas, pero no vivas, si no macabramente separadas de sus miembros y desangrándose. Twilight al ver tal escena, corrió hacia ellas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pero había algo que no encajaba, una sensación extraña que invadía a Shun y a Discord. Al sentir tal sensación, ambos le querían decir a la alicornio. Pero decidieron dejarla sola por un momento, para que ahogara todo ese dolor. Unos atrás de la posición de Twilight y de sus "amigas" asesinadas, se encontraban el unicornio y el draconequus, conversando silenciosamente.

- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Shun.

- ¿Que cayó en una trampa? Si, eso es lo que creo - respondió Discord envolviendo a Shun al igual que una serpiente lo haría - Todas ellas son amigas, pero dudo mucho que hayan cometido el error de venir sin avisarnos.

- Ehhh, si mas o menos me refería a eso - mintió Shun - ¿Tu hicistes esa ilusión?.

- Por favor, no podría hacer eso - aseguró Discord - Me ofrecí a ayudarlos con su búsqueda, y aunque mas de una vez me ha provocado hacer esa broma, no la he realizado. Eso es muy fuerte para cada una de ellas.

- Tienes razón, pero no te ofrecistes. Yo te lo ordené - corrigió Shun.

- Como sea, sera mejor que vayas a calmar a Twilight, antes de que algo malo pase en realidad - observó Discord.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Shun y Discord se tele-transportan hacia donde está Twilight, quien aún seguía llorando por la perdida de sus "amigas".

- Twilight, aléjate de esas cosas - ordenó Shun fríamente.

- ¿Como...te...atreves a...decir eso? - preguntó Twilight entre sollozos.

- Twilight, no lo voy a repetir, aléjate - insistió Shun lo mas amable que pudo.

- Ni loca, no pienso abandonar a mis amigas - alegó Twilight.

- ¡Ellas no son reales, has caido en una ilusión! - exclamó Shun.

- ¿Una... ilusión? - preguntó Twilight para luego observar como sus "amigas" se levantaban y se unían instantáneamente.

- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba - murmuró Discord sentándose en una silla junto con unas palomitas de maíz.

Mientras que esos seres malignos se preparaban para atacar en cualquier momento, Shun pensaba en como salir de esta situación. Aunque a simple vista, era imposible. Luego de una ráfaga de viento, los seres malvados y Shun se enfrentaron en una pequeña pelea. Literalmente pequeña, Shun hizo un hechizo que las desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.

- Bravo, ¿nos das otra demostración? - suplicó Discord.

- Este no es el momento - respondió Shun fríamente.

- ¿Como supistes que no eran reales? - preguntó Twilight.

- Solamente no me parecía que ellas hubiesen venido hasta acá sin avisar, sin mencionar una pequeña sensación extraña que no encajaba con ellas - explicó Shun.

Después de eso, Discord, Twilight y Shun regresaron a la biblioteca; que era protegida por sus verdaderas amigas. Luego de unas horas, habían obtenido solo un resultado. La princesa Celestia era la siguiente en la lista para controlar su cuerpo.

- ¿Esa cosa pretende tomar el cuerpo de la princesa? - preguntó Applejack.

- Si, tenemos que encontrar la forma de adelantarnos - respondió Shun.

- Y debe ser rápido, porque si esa cosa toma el control de Equestria... El desastre sería impensable - aseguró Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, amigos, eso es todo por hoy, lamento que el capítulo haya sido corto. Lo que pasa es que no tenía tiempo para escribir, esto lo hice a escondidas. Será para la próxima que haga uno mas largo que este. No olviden dejar su review si les gustó el capítulo. Nos leemos, bye.<strong>

**YOLO.**


	4. Una aterradora búsqueda 1ª parte

**Hola, como están, aquí les traigo el 4to capítulo de "Terror en Equestria". Espero que les guste, este capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo. Bueno, sin mas nada que decir o agregar...¡Ahí les va!**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Después de haber descubierto el plan de aquel ser oscuro, Shun decidió que esta vez deberían ser todos los que buscaran a esa criatura. Pasadas unas 4 horas, se encontraban en Canterlot. En busca de la princesa Celestia, quien no aparecía por ninguna parte. Tal cosa ya esta empezando a preocupar a todo el equipo, incluso a Discord. Anteriormente no le importaba mucho que digamos, pero ahora estaba actuando diferente.<p>

Sin perder tiempo alguno, se adentraron en el palacio pero era el mismo resultado; no aparecía. Ni ella ni la princesa Luna, tampoco había guardias. Era como si una epidemia hubiera pasado sin que se dieran cuenta. Luego de varios minutos, salieron del palacio sin éxito. La búsqueda había sido en vano, al menos por ahora.

- ¿Donde podrán estar Celestia y Luna? - se preguntó Twilight a sí misma.

- Sea donde sea que estén, debe ser lejos - respondió Shun.

- Creo que tener una idea de donde pueden estar - aseguró Discord.

- ¿Tu? Pero si ni siquiera estabas pendiente de este asunto - recordó Twilight.

- Hay ciertos momentos en la vida, en que preocuparte por alguien puede ser la clave para resolver un misterio - explicó Discord.

- Esa actitud me gusta, por eso he decidido separarnos - anunció Shun - Rarity, tu irás con Fluttershy. Applejack, tu irás con Rainbow Dash y Twilight. Discord y yo iremos a buscar mas pistas.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Como se te ocurre separarnos? Algo nos podría pasar y no estaríamos en condiciones de resolver problemas - alegó Twilight.

- Twilight, se que no soy ninguno de los elementos, pero debes confiar en mi. Tengo un presentimiento sobre un plan que tengo en mente, solo así podré averiguar si funcionará - explicó Shun.

- Shun tiene razón, debes confiar en el, terroncito. Además, no bajaremos la guardia en ningún momento. ¿Cierto, Rainbow Dash? - preguntó Applejack.

- Claro que no, siempre estaremos alerta ante cualquier situación - respondió Rainbow Dash.

- Esta bien - se rindió Twilight - Pero cuiden muy bien sus pasos.

Luego de eso, el grupo se separó tal y como Shun dijo. Las horas pasaban lentamente, los minutos eran infernales. Y ni hablar de los segundos, eso era algo totalmente innombrable. Discord y Shun buscaban cada rincón del palacio nuevamente. Todo el lugar se sentía pesado, o al menos eso creían los dos. Cada paso era mas tenso, mientras mas recorrían el palacio, una gota de sudor frío humedecía sus mejillas. Sentían como que si algo los estuviera observando, pero lamentablemente no había mas nada que las paredes y una que otra lampara que iba alumbrando el lugar.

- ¿Escuchas esa respiración? - preguntó Shun luego de tragar saliva.

- Si, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando - respondió Discord.

Con ese sentimiento que los atrapaba a ambos, decidieron acercarse al lugar de donde provenía esa respiración. Pero lo único que observaron fue la peor escena de su vida, había una especie de monstruo devorando a un guardia. Este estaba tirado en el piso, desangrándose y siendo separado de sus órganos. Aun así, este logró decirles unas últimas palabras.

- Vá...yanse - susurró el guardia agonizando.

Pero ese simple susurro, fue suficiente para hacer que el monstruo se diera cuenta de la presencia de Discord y Shun. Como un movimiento de ataque, el monstruo se lanza hacia estos dos. Para la fortuna de ellos, Shun creó un campo de fuerza, causando que aquella cosa retrocediera de golpe. Dándole la oportunidad a Discord, de que se tele-transportara y apareciera detrás de aquella criatura. Shun sin perder tiempo, lanza un rayo que inmediatamente evaporiza al monstruo.

- ¿Desde cuando tomas iniciativas? - preguntó Shun.

- Por favor, sabía que me ibas a decir eso. Así que decidí adelantarme - respondió Discord.

* * *

><p>Rainbow, Applejack y Twilight se encontraban en una especie de casa del horror, por así decirlo. Todo estaba oscuro, el ambiente era frío y se podía sentir como miles de miradas te seguían a todos lados. Claro que ninguna de las tres dejaba mostrar su miedo, en especial Rainbow, quien quería mantener su orgullo a toda costa. Pero llegaron hasta cierto punto, en el cuál decidieron buscar algo para iluminar el lugar.<p>

En vista de que no conseguían nada, Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, solo para encontrarse con miles de títeres; rodeando todo el espantoso lugar. Esa fue la última gota que soportó Rainbow Dash, quien al ver el montón muñecos y muñecas mirando en su dirección, retrocedió al igual que Applejack y Twilight. Las tres estaban realmente asustadas, algo mas y ese sería el inicio de un infarto.

- Jajajajajajajajaja, son muy valientes como para haber venido a este lugar - dijo una voz demoníaca que no se dejaba mostrar.

- ¿Q-Quien...eres? - preguntó Twilight nerviosamente.

- Eso creo que ya lo saben - respondió aquella voz profunda y gruesa.

- Mu...muéstrate - ordenó Rainbow Dash tratando de mostrar un poco de valentía - No...te...te...tenemos miedo.

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, deberían ver la expresión de sus caras, tan asustadas y nerviosas - dijo aquella voz en tono burlón.

- ¡Ya basta, muéstrate de una vez! - exclamó Twilight firmemente.

Después de esa orden, aquella voz tenebrosa no se volvió a escuchar. Segundos después, las caras de los títeres se comenzaron a deformar, mostrando una horrible expresión y tratando de salirse de sus prisiones de cristal.

- ¡Rápido, está en los muñecos, ay que destruirlos! - exclamó Applejack.

Sin perder tiempo, Applejack y Rainbow Dash comienzan a destruir los títeres. Mientras que Twilight lanzaba múltiples rayos evaporizadores en varias direcciones, lo cuál daba resultado, pero aún quedaban muchos.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy y Rarity estaban en una iglesia abandonada, al parecer ellas habían salido de Equestria al tomar un atajo sin darse cuenta. El mencionado lugar parecía sin novedad alguna, o al menos eso pensaban ambas. Cuando de la nada salió un pony rojo de melena negra y ojos rojos, abalanzándose sobre ellas.<p>

- ¡Fluttershy! - exclamó Rarity para luego lanzarse hacia su amiga para salvarla.

Luego de eso, ambas habían caído en una especie de sótano. Que al parecer, estaba repleto que esqueletos de Ponies y una que otra cabeza sin cuerpo.

- ¡Auxilio, sáquennos de aquí! - exclamó Rarity a la puerta del mencionado lugar.

- Ra...Ra...Rarity, tenemos que salir de aquí - murmuró Fluttershy nerviosamente - Creo que...esos esqueletos...están moviéndose.

- ¡AHHH, AUXILIO! - gritó la unicornio lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Mientras tanto con Rainbow, Applejack y Twilight, aún seguían destruyendo miles de títeres. El lugar parecía que estaba minado de los mencionados objetos. Había uno en cada prisión de cristal. Twilight ya exhausta, decide reunirse con la pony terrestre y la pegaso para luego tele-transportarse de ese lugar.

- Menos mal que nos sacastes de ahí, había puesto una pequeña granada - confesó Applejack.

Segundos después, se oye una explosión a 100 km de su distancia.

- Ya explotó - observó Twilight aliviada.

- _¡Auxilio, sáquennos de aquí!_ - se oían unas voces a pocos metros.

- ¿De donde viene ese ruido? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- No lo se, pero debemos averiguar de donde proviene - respondió Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Dejen su review si les gustó el capítulo, para el siguiente prometo hacerlo mas largo, ya que últimamente los estoy haciendo cortos. Soy "demonic alicorn" y les deseo buenas noches, buenas tardes, o buenos días. Ahí se ven, hasta la próxima.<strong>


	5. Una aterradora búsqueda 2ª parte

**Hola, lectores fantasmas y no fantasmas, que hay, aquí les traigo el 5to capítulo de "Terror en Equestria". Temo que va a ser un poco corto ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, anteriormente había tenido mucho trabajo por hacer y bueno, he logrado terminar y decidí aprovechar este corto tiempo para escribir el mencionado capítulo. Voy a utilizar este espacio para agradecerle a Princess Super Star por sus reviews, enserio me motivan para seguir con la historia. En cuanto a los que no dejan reviews, pero si leen la historia, espero que les esté gustando el fanfic. Tambien quiero anunciar que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto a parte de este, no se si le meto romance y humor o, aventura y humor, aún estoy indeciso. Pero eso es solo cuestión de tiempo, ya se me aclarará la mente. En fin, eso es todo...**

**¡Ahí les va!**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Luego de haber escuchado aquellos gritos de auxilio, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Twilight se dirigieron hacia el origen de dichos gritos. Después de encontrar el origen, abren una especie de puerta proveniente del suelo, para luego observar a una Rarity y a una Fluttershy totalmente aterradas.<p>

- _Me pregunto como irán Shun y Discord _- pensó Twilight.

- Gracias por sacarnos de ese lugar - agradeció Rarity mas calmada.

- No es nada - dijo Twilight - Por cierto, ¿como fue que terminaron ahí?.

- Estabamos en una iglesia abandonada, cuando de pronto una criatura nos acorraló hasta un sótano - explicó Rarity.

- Esto es cada vez mas confuso, nada de lo que vemos tiene sentido - agregó Applejack.

- Nosotros tampoco - dijeron Discord y Shun haciendo acto de presencia.

- Me alegra verlos, ¿no han conseguido nada? - preguntó Twilight.

- No. Solo nos topamos con un monstruo devorando a un guardia lunar, pero dudo mucho que en ese lugar encontremos respuestas - aseguró Shun.

- Parece que hemos entrado a un laberinto, que no tiene salida - murmuró Twilight.

- Temo que tendré que usar ese hechizo que casi me costó la vida una vez - recordó Shun.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Cuál hechizo? - preguntó Twilight confundida.

- Verás, poco tiempo antes de haber renunciado a ser guardia imperial, duré un tiempo ensayando un hechizo que ayuda a encontrar cualquier cosa. Sea algo vivo, muerto e increíblemente, un objeto - respondió Shun - La única desventaja, es que me quita tanta energía, como para dejarme sin vida. Pero viendo como estan las cosas, creo que es necesario utilizarlo.

- Pero...¿estás seguro de hacer esto? - preguntó Twilight.

- Si, además, no tengo nada que perder - respondió fríamente Shun.

Sin mas opciones, Shun procedió a hacer dicho hechizo. Al cabo de unos segundos, hizo brillar su cuerno de un color rojo intenso como el de sus ojos, seguido de unas cuantas ondas que lo rodeaban. Las 5 amigas al ver tal cosa, decidieron alejarse un poco, pues sabían que Shun se los ubiera recomendado para no salir lastimadas. Por otra parte, Discord sonó dos de sus garras, haciendo aparecer un sillón, unas palomitas de maíz y unos anteojos 3D.

Después del brillo y las ondas, el cuerno de Shun se apagó, pero ahora tenía los ojos totalmente blancos, al igual que Twilight cuando tomó la posión de Zecora. Ya pasados unos cuantos minutos, Shun cae al suelo respirando agitadamente. Las chicas al ver eso, se acercan para ver como se encuentra.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Twilight preocupada.

- Ah...algo...creo que...tendrán que seguir sin mi...mi recuperación tomará algo de tiempo...vayan...estoy bien - alegó Shun - La princesa Luna está bien...pero...la princesa...Celestia...ya fue...poseida.

- ¿Que? ¿Pero...?

- ¡No pierdas tiempo! - exclamó Shun, para luego sentirse aun mas debil de lo que ya estaba - Luna se encuentra...en una de las cuevas...del bosque...Everfree junto con Pinkie, Celestia...está en un cementerio...sálvenla.

- De acuerdo - se rindió Twilight - Vamos, chicas, Discord, cuida de el por favor.

- Lo haré - afirmó Discord.

Varias horas después, las cinco amigas estaban rumbo al bosque Everfree, pero antes se toparon con un Ponyville sangriento. Es como si hubiera ocurrido una guerra, y ante ellas, habían los restos de los soldados caidos, por así decirlo. Era una verdadera masacre, cabezas de pony, patas de pony e incluso, cuerpos desmenbrados. Una verdadera carnicería.

- Que horror - murmuró Rarity.

- Sigamos, amigas pony, debemos parar todo este desastre - recordó Twilight.

Luego de haber buscado en varias cuevas, aún seguían sin exito alguno. Mientras tanto, a pocos metros de su posición, se encontraba la princesa Luna despertándose. Después de haber obtenido la claridad necesaria, comenzó a recorrer el lugar en busca de una salida. Pero nada, se encontraba con miles de entradas y todas la llevaban al mismo lugar. Esto ya la estaba comenzando a desesperar, era como un laberinto sin salida.

* * *

><p>- Ahhh, este maldito dolor siempre me da cuando hago este hechizo - se quejó Shun.<p>

- Vaya, veo que ya te recuperastes - observó Discord tomando un jugo de naranja.

- Si, pero no del todo, aún tengo residuos del malestar - explicó Shun.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que seguiremos en la búsqueda - supuso Discord.

_*Shun asiente con la cabeza*_

**Minutos mas tarde...**

- Haber, si fueras un espíritu maligno que se apoderó del cuerpo de la princesa Celestia, ¿que harías? - preguntó Shun.

- Pues no lo se, jamás he hecho tal cosa. Pero creo tener una respuesta para eso - aseguró Discord - Supongo, que haría un conjuro para abrir una especie de portal, para que miles de espectros entren a este mundo.

- ¡Exsacto! - exclamó Shun al ver que Discord tenía razón - Discord, ¿tienes idea de como me acabas de ayudar?.

- Ahhh, creo que no - respondió Discord.

- No te hagas, sabes que me ayudastes al decir tal conclusión - recordó Shun.

- Bien, lo admito, pero no me mal entiendas, solo fue algo un tanto...lógico - se defendió Discord.

* * *

><p>- Si tan solo supiera por donde ir podría salir - murmuró Luna.<p>

- ¡Princesa Luna! - exclamó Twilight apareciendo con las demas.

- Twilight, ¿me podrías decir como llegué aquí? - preguntó Luna.

- Lamento decirle que tampoco sabemos el porque está aquí - respondió Twilight - Pero lo que si se, es que debemos ir a buscar a Celestia.

- Ehhh, lamento interrumpir, pero Shun solo dijo un cementerio, ¿como sabremos cuál de todos es el indicado? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Rainbow tiene razón, querida, el no especificó que cementerio era - recordó Rarity.

- No importa, a como de lugar, encontraremos ese cementerio - aseguró Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el 5to capítulo. Como ya lo dije, sería corto porque no tenía mucho tiempo. En fin, al que le guste la historia, es libre de dejar su review. Les escribió "Demonic Alicorn", el que escribe lo que se le ocurre. Hasta la próxima, bye.<strong>


	6. Una pelea y una perdida

**Hey**** que tal, como están, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, estaba muy ocupado últimamente. Pero ahora que ya me desocupé, me tomé la libertad de escibir el 6to capítulo de "Terror en Equestria". Esta vez, creo que tengo un capítulo prometedor, puesto que lo hice medio largo. Ojalá les guste, tanto como a mí. En otras noticias, estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que de seguro les sacará una sonrisa. Aún no hago nada romántico, ya que eso del romance no se me da muy bien. Lo entiendo pero, nada de nada. Creo que eso era todo, gracias por leer, ahí les va el capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Después de haber encontrado a la princesa Luna, las mane 6 se dirigieron al cementerio más cercano. Desgraciadamente, no encontraron nada. Pero eso no les bajó el ánimo, ellas continuaron con su búsqueda. Por otra parte, Shun y Discord ya habían llegado al lugar indicado. Allí en ese lugar, no había mas que niebla, tumbas, cuervos volando y el espectro en el cuerpo de Celestia. La verdad se veía algo aterradora, tenía los ojos negros y el color de su pelaje se había vuelto más oscuro.<p>

- Ahí está, ¿pero que podemos hacer? Si hacemos algo estupido, lo más probable es que nos mate - aseguró Shun.

- Bueno, tu podrías acercarte lo más silenciosamente que puedas, mientras que yo la distraigo - explicó Discord con una maqueta a escala del lugar.

- Suena bien, ¿pero crees poder hacerlo? - preguntó Shun.

- Claro, si no, no te estaría diciendo este plan - respondió Discord.

- Entonces, intentémoslo - ordenó Shun para luego hacer lo que el dracónequus le había dicho.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Discord y Shun habían puesto en marcha el plan. Todo estaba funcionando de maravilla, hasta que las mane 6 junto con la princesa Luna hicieron acto de presencia, lo cuál, le dió una malvada idea al demonio. Esperó a que Discord estuviera distraido para luego lanzar un rayo en dirección hacia las chicas. Shun sin mas alternativa, se lanzó hacia el rayo, el cuál impactó contra el. Luego de unos cuantos golpes contra el suelo y algunos árboles, Shun cayó inconsciente.

Inmediatamente, todos se acercaron al lugar donde quedó el unicornio. Y allí pudieron ver, su cuerpo con algunas cortadas aún sangrando y tambien como la sangre no paraba de salir por su boca. Al ver tal cosa, todos pensaron que estaba muerto. Twilight sintió como una repentina furia se apoderaba de ella incontrolablemente.

Rápidamente, los ojos de la alicornio se tornaron a un color rojo mezclado con verde y morado. En menos de lo que pensó alguno, Twilight formó una bola de energía con su cuerno y luego se la lanzó a ese maligno ser. Sin escapatoria alguna, el espectro recibió aquel ataque lleno de ira y tristeza, pero más que nada; ira.

Después de unos minutos, Shun se estaba despertando. Las chicas percatarse de eso, su estado de animo se elevó, pero no mucho puesto que Twilight estaba luchando contra ese demonio a muerte.

- Shun, que bueno que estas vivo, tenemos que parar esto - señaló Rarity.

- Si, Twilight está peleando contra esa cosa - agregó Applejack.

- ¿Y por que la dejaron? - preguntó Shun un poco preocupado.

- No pudimos detenerla - respondió Fluttershy con miedo.

- Entiendo. Veré como puedo acabar con esto...de una vez por todas - alegó Shun para luego ir por esa cosa y destruirla.

Justo cuando Twilight iba a lanzar otro rayo, Shun se atravesó y logró detenerla para conversar con ella.

- Twilight, déjalo, yo me encargo - ordenó Shun.

- No, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando esa cosa casi te mata - recordó Twilight.

- Estoy bien, al parecer ese hechizo no tuvo efecto en mi, pero por favor ve a proteger a las demás - insistió Shun.

- Pero...

Twilight no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Shun la interrumpió con un beso en los labios y luego le volvió a insistir que se fuera.

- Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo - aseguró Shun.

- ... Esta bien, tu ganas - se rindió Twilight.

Ya con Twilight fuera de peligro, Shun se da vuelta para mirar a ese demonio a los mismos ojos. De pronto, Shun cierra sus ojos y comienza una transformación igual a la que Fluttershy tuvo cuando se convirtió en "Murcieshy". Ya terminada la transformación, se desaparece en cuestión de segundos, al igual que el espectro.

- Que tierna forma de detener a una pony - observó Discord.

- Cállate - ordenó Twilight un poco sonrojada.

- Tenemos que seguirlos - sugirió Luna.

- ¿Pero como? Se fueron muy rápido, no pudimos ver que camino tomaron - informó Rainbow Dash.

- Yo conozco este truco, el me ha hecho esto varias veces, los encontraremos enseguida - aseguró Luna.

* * *

><p>-<em> Espero que esta cosa me esté siguiendo, conozco a Luna, no tardará en encontrarme<em> - pensó Shun.

- ¿A donde piensas ir? - preguntó aquel espectro con su profunda voz.

- Hasta que decides hablar, veráz, una de esas ponies me encontrará en poco tiempo - comenzó a explicar Shun - Será mejor que luchemos desde ya, espero que sepas aguantar el dolor, porque te daré los golpes de tu vida.

- Jajajajajajaja, eso lo veremos - dijo el espectro en tono burlón.

Minutos después, ambos llegaron a una especie de iglesia abandonada. Era bastante grande, tambien estaba sucia y cayéndose a pedazos. Sin perder tiempo alguno, comenzaron a combatir a muerte. Todo era hechizos por todos lados, ninguno lograba darse, ni siquiera rosarse. Ambos odiaban admitirlo, pero tenían la misma cantidad de fuerza, ¿o no?.

- Ya me cansé de estos jueguitos tontos, ahora va enserio - se alzó el demonio para embestir a Shun de una forma muy dolorosa.

El unicornio no encontraba como moverse, gracias al dolor que sentía. Aquel espectro lo había atravesado con el cuerno, dejándolo sin poder moverse y nada más que sentir ese dolor tan desgarrador.

- Jajajajajajajajaja, ¿que te parece, niño? Al parecer no puedes moverte - se burló aquel espíritu maligno.

- Maldito - murmuró Shun.

Momentos después, las chicas junto con Discord y la princesa Luna encontraron el lugar donde estaban esa cosa y Shun. Desgraciadamente, habían llegado tarde, Shun estaba perdiendo su alma. Al parecer, ese demonio utilizó un hechizo que le robaba el alma a cualquier pony.

- ¡SHUN! - gritó Twilight e intentó ir a ayudarlo, pero sus amigas la detuvieron.

- Twilight, ya no puedes hacer nada, no podemos hacer nada. Esa cosa ya mató a Shun - se lamentó Applejack.

- Applejack tiene razón, ahora tenemos que encontrar la solución a esto lo más rápido posible - indicó Luna con una pequeña lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

Terminado el proceso de la extracción del alma de Shun, el espectro abandona el cuerpo de Celestia, para luego apoderarse del cuerpo de Shun. Completado el verdadero plan de esa cosa, comienza a reir satisfactoriamente.

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ahora tengo el poder total para poder abrir el portal - rió el demonio malévolamente - Ahora nadie podrá detenerme.

- ¡Eso es lo que tu piensas! - exclamó Twilight acercándose velózmente hacia el apoderado del cuerpo de Shun.

Pero desafortunadamente, fue golpeada con una fuerza inimaginable que Twilight al caer, abrió un agujero. Tanta fuerza era, que había quedado incosciente por unos minutos.

- Ahora si me disculpan, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer - se despidió el demonio - Ajajajajajajajajajajaja...muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

- Genial, llega uno pero se va otro - se quejó Discord.

Totalmente impotentes, deciden rendirse por ahora y ayudar a Celestia, quien estaba despertando. Luego de unas horas, las mane 6, las princesas Luna y Celestia y Discord, se reunieron en la biblioteca para discutir sobre un plan para recuperar el cuerpo de Shun. Al siguiente día, las mane 6 deciden ir ellas solas en busca de información para poder actuar ante la situación por la que estaban pasando.

Recorrieron cada lugar que habían pisado, buscaron atentamente en todos los libros existentes, extrañamente encontraron una solución. En un libro bastante antiguo, que decía las consecuencias sobre si un demonio se llegaba apoderar de un individuo extremadamente poderoso. Las razones eran bastante obvias, abrir un portal para dejar entrar a cientos de su misma especie para apoderarse del mundo.

Lastimosamente, no se supo quien escribió ese libro, pues de lo antiguo que era, habían partes borrosas. Pero eso no importaba, habían encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta y eso era lo que contaba. Pasaron varios días antes de regresar a la biblioteca, al parecer se habían ido al rincón más remoto de Equestria. Pero eso ya no era cuestión de preocupación, ya que tenían lo que andaban buscando.

- Y bien, ¿que dice ese libro? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Bueno, por lo que pude leer, dice que si un demonio se apodera un ser extremadamente poderoso, este utilizará tal poder para abrir un portal para dejar entrar a cientos de su misma especie y luego apoderarse del mundo. Pero existe una desventaja, para poder realizar tal acción, se necesita el alma de un unicornio y el alma de un alicornio. Si no se tienen esas dos almas juntas, existe la posibilidad de derrotar a dicho ser maligno - explicó Twilight.

- Eso quiere decir, que una de nosotras tres tendrá que ser la carnada - agregó Celestia.

- Y supongo que tendran un plan a prueba de todo para poder hacer, ¿no es verdad? - preguntó Discord.

- Claro que si, y esta vez, acabaremos con todo este desastre - respondió Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Son libres de dejar sus reviews, eso me motiva para seguir con la historia. Para el siguiente capítulo, intentaré ponerlo más interesante. Recuerden, no podré actualizar muy seguido ya que estoy con los estudios y eso me quita tiempo, pero eso no significa que me olvide de la historia, claro que no. En fin, soy "Demonic Alicorn", el que escribe lo que se ocurre, hasta la próxima. Dejen reviews, bye bye.<strong>

**:-D**


	7. ¿Un adiós?

**Hola, como están, soy yo de nuevo entregándoles el 7mo y penúltimo capítulo de esta historia llamada: "Terror en Equestria". Se que no fueron muchos capítulos, además de eso fueron cortos, etc etc. Lo siento de verdad, es que una enfermedad se hizo presente en mi vida y eso frustró mis planes. Tal cosa me hizo cambiar de parecer, no me dejó mucho tiempo para escribir y por eso ya estoy terminando esta historia. Bueno, se me olvidó mencionar que tenía 2 noticias, esta es la mala. Ahora voy con la buena, el 29 o 30 de Diciembre, estaré publicando una nueva historia, que alargaré en el año 2015. Eso es solo el comienzo de varios proyectos futuros, no perderé el tiempo preguntándoles de que quieren que sea la historia porque se que nadie va a responder. En fin, ya terminé el periodico, ahora los dejo para que lean el capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>En un lugar sombrío, con cabezas de pony, miles de velas iluminando el sitio y un extraño sello dibujado en el suelo, allí se encontraba aquel demonio en el cuerpo de Shun. Estaba revisando un libro de hechizos y conjuros, al parecer ya casi terminaba de hacer los preparativos para poder abrir el portal.<p>

- Listo, ahora debo conseguir el alma de esa alicornio blanca - murmuró aquel ser maligno - Aunque esa Twilight, parece tener mas poder. Bueno, ya que, tomaré el alma de la alicornio morada y asunto arreglado.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella - advirtió una voz.

- No me hagas reír, Shun, tu no puedes detenerme - aseguró el demonio.

- No por ahora, pero si le tocas un solo pelo de su melena, te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para sacarte de mi cuerpo y hacerte pedazos - recalcó Shun.

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, mejor dedícate a comediante, tienes buen humor - rió el demonio.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Ponyville, se encontraban las mane 6 junto a Discord y las princesas Luna y Celestia, cada quien repasando el plan que Twilight les había comentado hace unos minutos.

- Muy bien, amigas, su parte es distraer al espectro. Discord, tu vienes conmigo. Las princesa Celestia junto con la princesa Luna serán la carnada - explicó Twilight - ¿Alguna duda?.

- Si. ¿Estas segura de hacer esto? Esta es una situación delicada y si hay algún error, podríamos estar en serios problemas - recordó Celestia.

- Si, princesa, estoy segura de que este plan funcionará - aseguró Twilight.

Sin mas nada que agregar, todos comienzan una nueva búsqueda. Pasaban horas y horas sin éxito alguno, hasta que llegó la noche, media noche para ser precisos. En medio de la nada, había una mansión gigante, mas de lo que ya es una mansión común y corriente. Pero a diferencia de esas, esta tenía un aspecto aterrador. Al principio tenían dudas sobre si entraban o seguían adelante, luego sintieron como esa presencia era similar a la del demonio que buscaban, ya no habían dudas, entraron sin pensarlo dos veces.

Para su suerte, entraron al lugar indicado, solo que se veía... desierto. Ni siquiera una mosca zumbaba por ese lugar, lo cuál, daba mala espina porque aún sentían esa presencia que los inquietaba a todos. Sin mas remedio, procedieron a separarse, tal y como si estubieran realizando el plan.

Unos minutos después, las cosas que nadie quiere que pasen en un lugar como ese, comienzan a suceder. Justo por donde iban revisando Twilight y Discord, de la nada comienza a hacer frío y también se hace presente una extraña neblina espesa.

- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Twilight.

- Creo que mejor dejo que el te responda - respondió Discord con cierto temor señalando una figura de un pony.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, justo a quien quería - alegó el demonio con el cuerpo de Shun - Dame tu alma.

- Jamás te daré mi alma - aseguró Twilight.

- Pues bien, tendremos que hacerlo a la fuerza... ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - reía aquel ser luego de decir tal cosa.

Inesperadamente, el espectro ataca pero Twilight logra esquivar dicha acción. Al sentir tal insatisfacción, vuelve a atacar pero mas rápido, logrando rosar a Twilight. Por otra parte, Discord formó un puño con su garra y la hizo brillar para luego lanzar el puñetazo, el cuál, dió en el blanco.

- Dos contra uno, ¿eh? No está mal, de igual modo los voy a asesinar - dijo el demonio para luego volver a atacar.

* * *

><p>- Este lugar me está matando de miedo - susurró Fluttershy.<p>

- Tranquila, Fluttershy, no va a pasar nada - consoló Applejack.

- Y-yo-yo-yo que tu consideraría mi postura - tartamudeó Rarity.

Ante ellas, habían miles de cuerpos descuartizados por todas partes, cabezas, algunas partes desmembradas; una masacre total. La escena era tan aterradora y asquerosa, que hasta la mismísima Rainbow Dash estaba asustada, no lo podía negar.

- Creo que... mejor... salimos de aquí - sugirió Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Quien vota por salir? - preguntó una temerosa Applejack, para luego salir corriendo al igual que las demás.

* * *

><p>- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, hermana - comentó Luna.<p>

- Descuida, Luna, todo esto acabará pronto. Confío en Twilight, se que ella está haciendo lo correcto - alegó Celestia.

- No lo dudo pero, y si algo sale mal... - decía Luna.

- No, hermana, no saldrá mal - interrumpió Celestia.

* * *

><p>- Ajajajajajajajajaja, parece que tu compañero ya no puede mas - observó el espectro.<p>

Discord ya estaba cansado, además, tenía una herida en su estómago que no le permitía ponerse de pié. La sangre no paraba de salir, aunque Discord le detenía un poco, pero eso no era suficiente. Twilight no tuvo mas opción que volver a enfrentar a ese demonio, tal y como lo hizo la última vez.

Ya la desición estaba tomada, era todo o nada. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba luchando contra un demonio, apoderado del cuerpo de uno de sus mejores amigos, lanzó el primer golpe. El espectro logró esquivar con facilidad, pero de la nada comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al parecer, Shun quería su cuerpo de vuelta.

- ¿Que...haces? - preguntó el demonio con molestia.

- Tomar el control de mi cuerpo, cosa que lograré dentro de muy poco - respondió Shun - ¡Twilight, si me escuchas, atácame!.

- ¿Pero como quieres que haga eso? - preguntó Twilight confusa.

- ¡Solo hazlo, no dejes que ese pensamiento de que algo me va a pasar te mortifique, atácame! - respondió Shun.

- Pero...no...puedo - decía Twilight en voz baja.

- ¡Maldición, Twilight, si no me atacas esta cosa tomara el control total de mi cuerpo y te matará! ¡Luego de eso, tomará tu alma y dejará entrar a miles de su misma especie! ¡Equestria está en peligro! ¡ATÁCAME DE UNA VEZ! - volvió a insistir Shun.

- ... ¡Lo siento! - exclamó Twilight para luego lanzar un rayo devastador hacia el cuerpo de Shun.

- ¡No, no, noooooooooooo! - gritó el demonio antes de ser impactado.

Seguido de ese impacto, una gran explosión invadió toda la mansión, destruyendo parte de ella también. Después de que todo se calmó, se podía observar a una Twilight inconsciente y al cuerpo de Shun sangrando por la boca. Primero fueron a auxiliar a Twilight, quien despertó unos segundos después. Luego fueron a ver si Shun estaba en su cuerpo, o era el demonio todavía.

Para su suerte, si era Shun quien estaba en ese cuerpo, pero había otro problema, el demonio estaba en su cuerpo original flotando en el aire. Esto dejó perplejo a todos, pero Shun seguía con esa sensación de que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

- Lo consiguieron, me han sacado del cuerpo de Shun. Pero les diré una cosa, ya no me hace falta el alma de nadie, conozco otra manera de abrir el portal y nadie podrá detenerme - aseguró el demonio para luego tele-transportarse hacia una puerta gigante - Es hora de que comience la función. ¡Escúchenme, hermanos, es hora de que despierten, pues ha llegado el momento de exterminar este mundo!.

- _Esto es malo, muy pero muy malo _- pensó Shun - Oigan, se como detener esto, pero no les va a gustar como.

- No pierdas tiempo y dinos como - ordenó Twilight.

- Uno de nosotros debe sacrificarse, entrando al portal y llevándose a ese demonio consigo - respondió Shun poniéndose de pié.

Todos al escuchar esa respuesta, se quedaron en silencio por exactamente un minuto. Luego de eso, todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí.

- Lo haré...

- Lo haré yo - interrumpió Shun.

- No, no tienes porque hacerlo. Ya bastante has sufrido, mejor déjaselo a alguien mas - dijo Celestia tratando de razonar.

- ¿Acaso se está escuchando, princesa? Toda esta locura esta causando mal en usted misma, es mejor que lo haga yo - siguió Shun - Yo soy el que no tiene familia, el único que no le importa nada ni nadie. Es mejor que se sacrifique alguien como yo, a que una de ustedes lo haga, simplemente sería impensable.

- Pero, Shun...

- Pero nada, ya he tomado mi decisión - finalizó Shun con una traviesa lágrima saliendose de su ojo derecho.

Sin mas opciones, dejaron que Shun tomara esa responsabilidad. Totalmente impotentes, solo pudieron derramar unas lágrimas. No por tristeza, si no por rabia, querían ayudar pero Shun no se los permitía.

- ¡Vengan, vengan, vengan! - decía el demonio sin parar.

- Oye, tu, ¿no crees que sería mejor que tu los visitaras? - preguntó Shun de forma retórica.

- ¿Que quieres decir...? - decía el espectro antes de ser arrojado hacia el portal - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Aquel grito dejaría zordo a cualquiera, pero no era motivo de risa. Shun se había ido con el demonio para siempre, o al menos eso pensaban todos los presentes en esa mansión. Luego del grito desgarrador, todo se puso de un color blanco totalmente claro. Miles de auras volaban hacia distintos lugares, luego de eso, en toda Equestria se reflejó ese brillo y luego todo volvió a ser normal. La mansión había desaparecido, al igual que todos los efectos causados por el demonio. Todos se quedaron mirando el lugar donde estuvo esa mansión, ahora no había nada. Pero en lugar de tener felicidad, ahora tenían una cara de tristeza. Shun desapareció, jamás volverá.

- Vámonos, aquí no hay nada - murmuró Twilight con la voz quebrada, pero luego se detuvo.

Al parecer, una extraña chispa estaba apareciendo en ese lugar vacio. Todos se acercaron con curiosidad, pues no se esperaban eso. Pasados unos segundos, un unicornio aparece todo mareado, pero con alas de murciélago.

- ¿Shun...? - susurró Twilight.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, amigos, eso es todo por hoy. La próxima actualización será el capítulo final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y que los haya entretenido por un rato. Sin mas nada que agregar, me despido, dejen reviews, bye bye.<strong>

**:-D**


	8. Finalmente sin problemas, pero con dudas

**Hola como van, gente, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de "Terror en Equestria". No fueron muchos capítulos y tampoco fueron largos, pero hice lo que pude. Espero haberles entretenido por unos ratos. En fin, sin mas nada que agregar.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previamente en el capítulo anterior...<strong>

- ¿Que quieres decir...? - decía el espectro antes de ser arrojado hacia el portal - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

- Vámonos, aquí no hay nada - murmuró Twilight con la voz quebrada, pero luego se detuvo.

Al parecer, una extraña chispa estaba apareciendo en ese lugar vacío. Todos se acercaron con curiosidad, pues no se esperaban eso. Pasados unos segundos, un unicornio aparece todo mareado, pero con alas de murciélago.

- ¿Shun...? - susurró Twilight.

* * *

><p>- ¿Shun, eres tu? - preguntó Twilight.<p>

Con dificultad, Shun pudo responder la pregunta de la alicornio.

- ...Si, creo que si... - dijo Shun con un poco de dificultad.

Unas horas después, Shun le contó a todos como escapó de ese portal. Aunque sin poder evitarlo, rió un par de veces, nadie supo por que, pero prefirieron dejarlo así. Pasaron los días tranquilamente, todo era como antes, sin desastres ni nada por el estilo. Lo que pareció un poco extraño fue, que Discord se fue con Shun, ninguno dijo para donde ni por que, pero algo era seguro, no era para nada aburrido.

Meses después, se regó la noticia en toda Equestria, de que ese par eran lo mas asombroso en todo el mundo. Y era verdad, se habían hecho famosos con solo haber hecho una fiesta en Canterlot. Al principio, parecía aburrido, empezaron a contratarlos, etc. Pero después se acostumbraron, les gustaba y aún así, andaban haciendo locuras. Luego de varias decisiones, llegaron a la conclusión de que iban a parar por un tiempo, y que mejor que en Ponyville.

- Creo que todo pasó muy rápido - murmuró Shun.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Discord confuso.

- A lo que pasó hace algunos meses - respondió Shun.

- Ah, eso. Yo que tu no me mortificaría, ya que tu mismo dijiste que lo mandaste a donde pertenece - recordó Discord metiendo a Shun en un buzón.

- Lo se, pero algo no me cuadra - volvió Shun tele-transportándose al lado de Discord.

- Por favor, relájate por un minuto - sugirió Discord en tamaño miniatura masajeando a Shun.

Después de esa conversación, ambos llegaron a la boutique de Rarity, puesto que habían acordado encontrarse allí para luego ir al castillo de Twilight. Hecho eso, todos se encontraban reunidos en el castillo antes mencionado. Todo iba bien, pero algo les inquietaba, el comportamiento de Shun.

- Oye, ¿estas bien? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Ah? Si, si, estoy bien - respondió Shun nerviosamente.

- Entonces que esperas, únete - animó Rainbow Dash.

- Claro, en un momento - se excusó Shun.

Momentos mas tarde, se acercó Twilight.

- ¿Sientes que algo anda mal? - preguntó Twilight sin rodeos alguno.

- Si, para que te miento, es que no comprendo, todo lo ví con mis ojos - relataba Shun.

- Tranquilo, Shun, todo estará bien - aseguró Twilight - Oye, quiero saber sobre ese...

- ¿Beso? Te lo diré, solo fue para captar tu atención - confesó Shun.

- Lo se, pero no debiste hacerlo - reprochó Twilight.

- A poco te gustó - bromeó Shun.

- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Twilight sonrojada.

- Como digas, mejor nos unimos a la fiesta, antes de que piensen algo malo - recomendó Shun.

- Tienes razón - aceptó Twilight.

Y como se presentía, todo salió bien. Festejando, comiendo, etc. ¿Pero esa sensación se calmó? ¿Pasará algo después? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de Shun.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro, con miles de rugidos y risas, había un ser, riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Que idiota, no cerró del todo el portal. Calculo que dentro de un tiempo, cobraremos venganza. ¡Shun Arcángel! ¡Eres un idiota! - exclamó dicho ser - ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lectores, hasta aquí llegó esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, será hasta la próxima, dejen reviews. Ya estoy trabajando en otra historia, que será un proyecto anual llamado: "Navidad Sangrienta". En fin, bye bye.<strong>

**:-D**


End file.
